The New Year's Blessings
by Diamondgigas
Summary: A New Year with new beginnings, and often, lucky couples gets its blessings. Includes Specialshipping, Commonershipping, Mangaquestshipping and Oldrivalshipping
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Hey guys. I know what you're thinking: Why am I posing a new year fic now? Well actually I wrote it (or them) on 1st Jan, but I didnt get to upload it because...well let's just say my parents didn't want me to stay up too late. :P**

**Nonetheless, I do hope you guys will enjoy this. Actually its more of 'these' than 'this' because its more than just one. Errr, I'll probably be uploading all at one shot tonight. And if you're wondering why these fics are short, I guess you can say they are drabbles. I actually thought of doing Franticshipping and even Agency/Chessshipping as well, but no ideas came to me. Sorry. :P**

**Also, school has started yet again, and therefore my uploads shall be less frequent. (Even more than they already are...sry) But when I do upload, I shall try to make the chapters longer, for your viewing pleasure. Anyways, I do hope you guys will enjoy this, I probably won't be putting any AN for the other chapters, so Happy (Belated) New Year to my fans. Thanks for your support. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, Nintendo, Pokemon Special, blah blah blah, well you know the gist of it.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was 3 hours before the party started, and the raven-haired teen was just about to leave for it.<p>

He had worn something a bit different from his usual outfit. He had a red beanie covering some of his explosive hair. He wore a white, woolen sweater, with a large, red Pokeball logo on the side. The sweater had been a gift from his good friend Yellow. He wore his usual jeans, although their color had begun to fade from standing on the peak of Mt Silver each and every day.

As he picked up his rucksack to make sure that everything was there, his doorbell rang. As he walked towards the door, he could hear a muffled conversation on the other side.

He opened the door, expecting to see some nervous challenger hoping to have a battle with the champion. Rather, Yellow stood at the door, her back facing him. Red decided to entertain himself for a while, leaning against the opened door and listening to his friend debate to herself.

"Maybe I should just leave. He's probably busy."

"What am I saying... I've already made up my mind. I should just go ahead."

"Then again, I don't wanna be a burden..."

"Argh! C'mon Yellow, be a brave girl and just knock-that-door!"

She swiftly turned around, and without looking, pounded her fist directly into his chest.

He flinched slightly, although it didn't hurt much. Served him right for watching his friend's dilemmas.

"Oh Red!" Yellow exclaimed, starting to panic.

Red waved her worries away, and invited her in.

As Yellow took off her coat and scarf, Red couldn't help but smile. She had worn a mustard colored vest over a long-sleeved, black sweater. She also wore a pair of black, skinny jeans that completed the set. While Yellow removed her vermillion sneakers, Red made hot chocolate in the kitchen for the two of them.

Once all was settled, including Yellow's endless apologies for her previous actions, the two teenagers sat on the sofa, sipping their warm beverages and making small talk.

Red decided to cut to the chase. Setting down his mug onto the table in front of the duo, he asked: "So Yellow, what were you talking about at the door just know?"

"Erm…" Yellow's fingers unconsciously started playing with her golden locks of hair. "I was wondering…"

Her face flushed a deep beetroot red, and her hand seemed to tremble in what seemed to be a mixture excitement and fear.

"Hey, are you okay?" Red placed his hand on top of hers. Upon contact, a spark flew up Red's veins, and something clicked in the boy's dense brain.

It was a peculiar feeling. It wasn't the feeling he got when Deoxys was near. It wasn't the feeling he got when he battled Giovanni. It wasn't even the feeling when he hung out with Misty, whom he had thought he liked.

It was the feeling of love. And he liked it.

"I was wondering… if we could go to Platinum's party… together?" Yellow managed to stammer out. But the only reaction she got from the teen was a blank stare. But Yellow sensed something else in those ruby irises of his. Was it affection, perhaps?

And ever so slowly, Red's hand wrapped around hers. The party could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is it for this one! Actually I have a longer version of this, but after Topazsunshine's Betaing, I decided to edit that out.<strong>

**...There's nothing much to say anymore is there?**

**...guess not. **

**Ciao Sai Motha...you know what, I don't think I'll say that. (In case you didn't know, thats a Peter Chao Reference. From Youtube :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was an hour before the party, and the junior had prepared most of it. Lady Platina had specially requested him to prepare the entire spread of food for the party. He worked day and night to please the lady, and all paid off when she stepped into the kitchen.

"Wow Dia, I knew you would do a good job, but this is remarkable!" Platina commented as she took a step into the kitchen, admiring the trays and plates of food, all ready to be placed on the buffet table.

"It's not much, really. It didn't take long." Diadf replied, hoping to sound as modest as possible.

"And by that, I mean it took me 20 hours." the boy muttered under his breath.

It was then that he noticed it. "Missy, why are you wearing an apron?"

The lady blushed slightly at the comment. "Well you see, I've always admired your talent to produce such delicacies, and I was wondering if I could perhaps, help you?"

This came to the black haired boy as a surprise. "S-sure thing! There's one last thing that I need to do and that's the cake." It had been a dream of Diamond's to be able to cook with Platina. It was piecing his favorite hobby and his crush together, to make some beautiful, magical event.

Platina's face lit up, and walked towards Dia.

After a period of Platina's struggling, Diamond's gentle coaching and a million messes, the duo had succeeded in creating a delicious looking, double layered cake.

Diamond was impressed. Although he had never taught someone to bake, the results had turned out pretty successful.

"Now comes the most important part: Tasting." Handing Platina a small piece of cake, she had a bite of her creation, and-

Her mouth puckered, and her face scrunched up. Confused, Dia took a bite as well, and barely stopped himself from spitting it out.

After downing the cake, he asked, "Missy, did you happen to... add salt instead of sugar?"

"Upon hindsight, it seems that I did." her expression fell as she took off her apron. "I'm a terrible cook."

Tears fell from the lady's eyes. Dia immediately sat down next to her.

"It's alright Missy. It was a small mistake, that's all."

"But I ruined your efforts and it's too late to make another one."

That was true, the boy had to admit. "Don't worry." Diamond placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter if the cake was bad. I think that all that mattered was the experience." Platina looked into his violet eyes, tears still rolling down hers.

"It was always a dream of mine to be able to cook with you, so I have to thank you for making it come true."

Gradually, a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Diamond."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before running off to wash up.

Placing an astonished hand on his cheek, he let out a contented sigh. "Thank you too, Platina."


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 2 hours into the party, and everyone seemed to be having fun.

Blue had challenged Soul to a dance battle on the Xbox Kinect, leaving Silver pressurized on whom he should be cheering for.

Green, after eating light snacks, settled down on the couch to read a book, as he would normally do almost everyday.

The two juniors, Diamond and Pearl, were playing a game of table tennis. The black haired boy constantly kept missing the ball, leaving the blond frustrated.

Emerald was at the buffet table, engulfing almost everything in sight, throwing food into his seemingly endless mouth. Something about eating more to grow taller.

Finally, Red and Yellow sat together on a couch, secluded from the others. Red leaned in extremely close to Yellow, whispering into her ear, while Yellow's face seemed to get redder and redder. If that was even possible.

The blue haired girl sighed contently. It was seldom that the dex holders got together, and seeing everyone happy made her pleased.

She noticed Sebastian walking towards.

"Lady Crystal, are you enjoying the party?" the old fellow asked.

"Of course! It's been great!" Crystal replied.

"That's good to hear. However, I do need your help. As all the other staff members are busy, I was wondering if you could help me get some things from the storeroom."

Crystal looked at the man blankly. "Why can't you do it?" That came out harsher than she expected. She mentally slapped herself.

The senior flinched behind his glasses. Whispering into her ear, he replied "I'm...afraid of the dark..."

Crystal sweatdropped but nodded and proceeded to the storeroom.

In the storeroom, while Crystal sorted through many boxes, she failed to notice a capped boy creeping up on her.

"Hey Super serious gal!" Gold exclaimed from behind, his hands playing with her pigtails, causing Crystal to shudder.

"G-Gold!" Crystal swiftly turned around and pushed the teen away. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Jeez Crystal! You're too serious." Crystal continued sorting through the boxes, letting out a sigh.

"I know."

"Hey Crys, don't try argu— wait, WHAT?" _Did Crystal just admit that?_

Crystal turned around to face the boy. "Yes, I know that I work to hard. It's just that I'm better at work." And with that, she continued her assigned work.

Gold had never seen this side if the girl before. And for some reason, he wasn't too comfortable with it. _"Time to get the old Crys back."_ he thought.

Grabbing a can of spray paint, he crept up on her yet again. But she knew better this time.

One way or another, Gold ended up pinned to the wall by Mega's vines, Crystal armed with two cans of spray paint of her own.

"Hold him steady Mega," she leaned closer towards the cornered boy, smirking, her eyes with a slight glint of humor. "I want to try my hand at fun."

* * *

><p>At the doorway, Silver and Soul watched the two of them, Soul's arms wrapped around Silver's torso.<p>

"Why can't we be like that..." Soul muttered into her boyfriend's ear.

Silver sighed. "Because if we did, I would be broke from paying for the damages."


	4. Chapter 4

5,4,3,2,1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The party was over, and everyone was gradually leaving.

Diamond and Pearl had bid their farewells to Platina, before leaving on Tauhiko and Rayhiko respectively.

Ruby and Sapphire left on Sapphire's Pilo. Emerald had left his Mantine in the daycare, and had no choice but to hitch a ride with the bickering duo.

Crystal and Gold had left together, covered in paint from their 'war' in the storeroom. Silver and Soul also left as a couple, although Soul had dozed off immediately after the countdown, leaving Silver with no choice but to carry his girlfriend bridal-style, with Honchkrow lifting the duo by Silver's shoulders.

Red and Yellow had left on Aero, just as how they had arrived. Red did mention something about Yellow staying with him for a while.

The brown haired man stood at the gates of the mansion, watching everyone bid their farewells and leave. Now, there was only one guest that was in the mansion, and Green knew exactly who it was.

"H-hey Green!" the brunette yelled out, walking unsteadily towards the teen.

"What do you want, Blue." Green replied, with a hint if reluctance. Blue must have had little too much alcohol.

"Wasn't the party-hic-great?" Blue exclaimed, dropping her handbag in the process.

Green let out a moan, bending down to pick up the contents of the bag.

"I'm such a klutz..." Blue commented, before laughing it off surly as she accepted her bag from the green-eyed man.

"Anyways, I'll be going now..." Blue started walking, but stumbled onto the floor after taking a few steps. She was clearly drunk.

Green couldn't help but feel concerned for the girl. After helping her up, Green offered "We both live in Pallet, I'll give you a lift."

"Ah Green-kun, you're so kind..." Green ignored her comment as he sent out his Charizard.

Both teens stood next to the fire-breathing dragon. "Aren't you going to-hic-climb on?" the brunette inquired.

"Well, I'll have to be behind you to stop you from falling off." Green pointed out, although he doubted that it would get through to the drunken girl's mind.

After Blue got onto Charizard, with the help of Green, they took off.

Halfway through the ride, Blue fell asleep, and started 'sleep-singing' out of tune, to Green's dismay.

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world that I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash the pain_

_All the pain of yesterday_

Green rolled his eyes. But it was at that moment in time that gravity decided to start acting on Blue's figure.

Green had only just managed to prevent Blue's sleeping body from falling into the ocean. But as both his hands were preoccupied with holding on to Charizard's scales, he used his body to press down onto hers, preventing her from falling.

But the downside to the plan was that now, Green had to stay in that awkward position, with him lying onto her asleep body, for the next 1 hour.

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home _

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the World that I'm coming_

_Home_

Happy New Year Green.

* * *

><p>At the break of dawn, Blue woke up to find a sleeping Green lying on her back.<p>

Rather than scream, she decided to enjoy the blissful moment while it lasted.

After mere seconds of silence from the teen, she whiped out her phone.

"I may as well get some black mail in the process..." the girl thought to herself as she opened the video function.


End file.
